User blog:CRUDLuVER/More Characters Who Won't Be In SSB4
You got that right Timmy's Dad. I'll be counting down the days until Smash gets released. Which brings me to another topic I've been dying to cover. How stupid most of these character requests are. Yeah, there are some pretty sensible ones, but there's also, well, this... So sit back, grab some moldy raw beef, an overripe banana, and some curdled milk in a bowl, and enjoy Characters who won't be in SSB4 2!!! Oh, and I'm including veterans and rumoured characters this time around. Bayonetta One of my favorite games ever is getting a sequel coming to the Wii U. Yeah! Nintendo is publishing it, but it's still going to as sexual and violent as ever. Yeah! She's going to be in Smash bros because she's appearing on the Wii U. Yeah! Wait, what??? Seriously, what are people thinking when they say Bayonetta is likely? There's no hiding the fact that Bayonetta is from an M-Rated game. Most people use the fact that Snake was in Brawl to support their theory, but honestly, that argument is incredibly dumb. Yeah, Snakes games may be filled wuith guns, violence, and language, but just looking at Bayonetta tells you that she doesn't belong next to Kirby and Mario and the crew. Think about it, she has guns for high heels, a skin tight outfit made out of her hair, and she strips for 90% of her moves. Now tell me this, could you imagine a witch, standing next to Pikachu, butt naked, holding sci-fi inspired guns? Of course you don't, because nobody can imagine something like that! I'm not saying to not hope for a Platinum Games rep, but at least request something that makes sense, like Wonder Red. Everyone's favorite pedophile Tingle Sorry Tingle fans, if you even exist out there, This guy will never make it into Smash. Thank god for that. At the first thought, Tingle seems like a very likely choice for a Zelda character, he's very popular (In Japan anyways), has appeared in a lot of games in the series, and has his own spin off series. But when you think a little harder, it makes a lot less sense. First off, Nintendo is very well aware of the poor reception Tingle has recieved in the west, that's why they never localized the Tingle series. Sakurai is not as biased as everybody seems to think. I've taken into account what the Japanese think of Little Mac, they hate the guy, but Mac was included in Smash for Western fans. I think Sakurai knows everybody outside of Japan hates this guy, so he wouldn't be included because it seems that Sakurai is trying to appeal to his fans all across the globe this time around. Second, Japanese gamers do like Tingle, but that doesn't mean that they want him in Smash. I don't think I've ever seen Tingle on any of those Japanese character polls at all. Third, Sakurai has said that he won't include characters that you have to think really hard about their movesets for the most part. Can you think of a unique, full moveset for Tingle in a few days? No, you can't unless you really, REALLY, like Tingle. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts